Embodiments of the present invention relate to optical overlays that filter radiation striking the overlays at a non-planar incidence angle while passing and focusing in-plane signals.
Touch screen systems typically include an electronic display with a screen that presents information to a user. The user may respond to questions or prompts from the system by touching or physically contacting a portion of the screen. Touch screen systems are often implemented with a series of transmitters that are positioned on the opposite side of the screen from a series of receivers. The transmitters transmit infrared signals that are received by the receivers. Touching of the screen interrupts one or more of the signals which may be used to determine the location in which the screen was touched.